1. Field
Example embodiments and methods generally relate to nuclear power plant components, specifically, jet pump sensing line support clamp apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, Boiling Water Reactors (BWRs) include jet pumps as part of a recirculation system to effectively move coolant and moderator through a nuclear core. In order to evaluate operating conditions within the nuclear core, it may be desirable to monitor flow rate through the core, including flow rate of coolant from the jet pumps. Typically, a jet pump sensing line is used to measure flow rate from the jet pumps by measuring a pressure differential in the jet pumps.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are illustrations of related art jet pump sensing lines 100 coupled to a lower diffuser shell 110 at the base of the jet pumps by sensing line supports 120 welded to both the diffuser shell 110 and the jet pump sensing lines 100. The sensing lines 100 are conventionally welded to the supports 120.
The jet pump sensing lines 100 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 may be installed within a BWR core and are accessible only during scheduled plant outages for refueling and repair. These outages occur at several month intervals, and thus components within the core, including the jet pumps and jet pump sensing lines 100, must operate for lengthy periods before being inspected or repaired.
BWR core operating conditions may include high levels of vibration and radioactivity. Components within the core, including jet pump sensing lines 100 and sensing line supports 120, may be subject to premature damage due to stress-corrosion and vibration-induced cracking.